Heridas del alma
by Shirrim
Summary: AU. Sasuke ha perdido a su amada familia, creyendo que la vida no tiene sentido. Sakura está dispuesta sanar las heridas del Uchiha y decide ayudarlo por todo el amor que le tiene, con la esperanza de llenar su vacía existencia y hacerlo feliz.


Este es un long fic que les aseguro les gustará. Tiene un aire de la novela ''Si decido quedarme'', pero no es así exactamente, sólo es el principio.

Es romance puro y bajo la perspectiva de Sakura, quería redactarlo en tercera persona pero me ha gustado así. Me tomó 2 días pero aquí lo tengo, quería darle los últimos detalles para publicarlo. Gracias por darle una oportunidad y... a leer.

* * *

 **Heridas del Alma.**

 **E** n la vida, nadie esperaría a que una situación así terminara ocurriendo. No obstante, generalmente tenemos que reconocer que todo lo que comienza, alguna vez debe finalizar, lo queramos o no. Y así, fue como culminó una etapa y comenzó una nueva.

Solté un sonoro suspiro al gélido aire de esa mañana y me atreví a mirar el cielo en busca de un motivo lo suficientemente lógico como para procesar amenamente todos los acontecimientos que transcurrieron ese día. Otra vez comencé a divagar.

La familia es lo más preciado que uno puede llegar a tener si lo considera con un sentido humano y cabal. Pertenecemos a un grupo de personas con las que poseemos una inquebrantable confianza, con quienes nos asemejamos biológicamente y formamos un importante lazo desde que nacemos y que procuramos proteger al pasar de los años. Uno realmente no se imagina cuan feliz puede ser en compañía de una familia excepcional, que siempre está ahí para ti, que no te abandona ni en los momentos más intrínsecos, que simplemente llena tu existencia y le da sentido. Bueno, eso pensamos los jóvenes a cierta edad, porque necesitamos forzosamente de nuestra familia para subsistir.

Naturalmente, nadie esperaría que eso cambiara bruscamente y en tan solo un momento, un mínimo minuto o en incluso segundos, todo puede ocurrir.

El sueño puede terminar desvaneciéndose como una inocente ilusión y la realidad puede golpearte efusivamente, justo como ocurriría ese mismo día…

* * *

 ** _'' Ayer tuve un sueño en el que éramos felices ''_**

 **L** a temporada invernal en Japón se caracterizaba principalmente por las tempestuosas nevadas y los climas extremos en algunas prefecturas, y tal era el caso de nuestra ciudad natal. Muchos accidentes se registraban en las últimas semanas debido a las intensas nevadas, la zona conurbada se veía plenamente afectada por estos incidentes, por eso mismo algunos preferían desistir a la idea de salir a las compras o incluso asistir a sus actividades diarias.

Pero pronto se acercaba la época navideña y significaba que la precaución debía aumentar. Mis amigas decidieron irse de vacaciones a la capital el mes completo, en cambio yo probablemente estaría sola, lo cual fue horroroso para mi.

Aunque me reconfortaba el hecho de que no estaba del todo sola; Naruto me frecuentaba y animaba más los días, o por lo menos ese era mi punto de vista, algunas pocas veces Sasuke lo acompañaba y obviamente todo era aún mejor. Estaba confiada en que ellos pasarían navidad conmigo y despediríamos el año juntos, en resumen esos días serían inolvidables en compañía de personas muy importantes en mi vida.

Algo que olvidaba decir es que yo vivía sola en un bonito departamento que se localizaba muy cerca de la escuela, mis padres habían prometido pasar las celebraciones conmigo pero todos esos planes perfectos fueron cayendo de uno en uno. Una semana antes de navidad llamaron para decirme que no podríamos vernos hasta el próximo año por que no tenían el dinero suficiente ya que se vieron obligados a gastar los ahorros familiares por que papá tuvo un accidente en auto, que por fortuna, salió ileso.

Ni siquiera tuve la necesidad de molestarme al estar aliviada de que papá se encontraba bien, no era lo correcto. Así que los planes siguieron cambiando y tuve que ajustarme a ellos, cosa que no fue difícil.

La familia Uchiha se ofreció a realizar la inesperada cena navideña invitándonos a Naruto y a mi y sentí un gran alivio por que aquella idea no podía ser mejor; conocería un poco más a los padres y al hermano de Sasuke y aquello me motivaba a asistir con más esperanza y lo más importante era estar a lado de él aunque fuese de esa manera, yo era feliz.

Cabe aclarar que yo misma cuestionaba la relación que tenía con el Uchiha menor. Nos conocíamos desde hace algún tiempo gracias a la escuela y con más profundad por Naruto —mejor amigo y extrañamente el único— y lo nuestro no podía considerarse como una amistad, por que yo no sentía que fuera así justamente y a pesar de todo no me quejaba de ello, me bastaba la compañía de éste para sentir que mi vida estaba completa. Aunque muy dentro de mi sabía que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él por todo lo que significaba.

No sé si está enterado de lo que siento por él ya que no parece mostrar interés alguno, he deseado hasta en mis sueños más extravagantes que algún día quizá podría enamorarse de mi y así todo cambiaría, tal vez sería la mujer más feliz del mundo. O del universo, aunque suene egoísta.

Apenas y hablábamos lo suficiente, por que tal parecía que Sasuke no me dejaría entrar en su vida, a diferencia de Naruto y eso de verdad que lo envidiaba a tal grado de estar celosa del pobre. Odiaba cometer ese tipo de imprudencias.

La oportunidad de conocerlo mucho más se presentaba y no podía dejar pasarla. La familia Uchiha era como el tipo de lugar prohibido al que se le restringía el acceso y exclusivamente los valientes se atrevían a alistarse para probar suerte y conocerla. Y yo me ubicaba en esa categoría específicamente. En este tipo de periodos especiales, uno tenía la obligación de aprovechar oportunidades como estas que casi nunca se volverían a repetir, nunca.

Pero el destino era pésimo, así como suele suceder, en esos momentos en los que te sientes en la cima de aquella montaña que parecía imposible de escalar y, justo antes de dar el paso culminante, tropiezas accidentalmente y caes irreversiblemente. Y lo que quiero decir es que, Naruto y yo nos quedamos a tristes tres días antes de navidad tras la partida de Sasuke que había decidido acompañar a sus padres a un viaje para regresar justo a tiempo para la celebración de noche buena.

Los preparativos estaban listos sin lugar a dudas. Yo me desvelé a altas horas de la noche para preparar algunos bocadillos e incluso postres para deleitar hasta los más exigentes paladares, con una inocente sonrisa que ignoraba cualquier tipo de contexto.

Hasta aquella fría mañana en la que recibí una llamada…

— _Por favor, te pido que guardes la calma y respires tranquilamente. Lo que te voy a decir es para que sepas lo que acaba de suceder, estoy demasiado impactado pero sé que no me servirá de nada actuar descabelladamente. Así que escucha con mucha atención._

Asentí y no dije ni una palabra, me quede con los ojos abiertos de par en par esperando a lo que sea que tuviese que decir Naruto al otro lado del teléfono, no parecía ser una noticia encantadora.

— _El día de ayer, la familia Uchiha aparentemente tenía que regresar a la ciudad después del viaje, pero la verdad es que no fue así. Sakura, ellos sufrieron un accidente automovilístico y tal parece que…_

Perdí la calma y mi corazón dio un vuelco enorme por que presentía lo que venía a continuación. Un accidente, tenía inmensas ganas de preguntar a Naruto pero no me dejó siquiera articular palabra para hablar.

— _Toda la familia murió por diferentes circunstancias pero Sasuke está vivo, en el hospital, inconsciente, herido y posiblemente despierte hoy._

Tragué saliva con dificultad, el solo hecho de pensar que esa catástrofe parecía una pesadilla irreal me estremeció y no lo pude creer, no me podía mantener serena ante una situación así, temblando y sufriendo el dolor de que esas personas tan estimadas por el Uchiha menor hayan perdido la vida en un accidente, en un estúpido accidente. Y como si el martirio no fuera suficiente, ni siquiera los padres o el hermano de quien yo amaba habían sobrevivido.

Si, era una pesadilla hecha realidad. En el más letal de los sentidos.

¿Estaría enterado? No. Estaba tan apenada por lo él, la vida no era justa, me sentía tan mal aunque no fuera mi familia, eran personas respetables y bondadosas que él apreciaba y amaba por sobre todas las cosas.

Y afirmativamente todo podía cambiar en el momento menos esperado, en un segundo tenías todo el mundo en tus manos y en otro, lo perdías todo. Tal era el caso de Sasuke.

— _Te veré en el hospital en quince minutos, tenemos que estar con él a como dé lugar._

Ya lo sabía. Alcé la vista al cielo y los débiles rayos del sol iluminaron mis ojos, ¿cómo era posible? ¿qué sucedería con él? Batí mis pestañas lentamente, deseando recapacitar con coherencia, pero era imposible. Tuve que arreglármelas para llegar al hospital en tan poco tiempo, pero lo pude lograr, estaba tan asustada y temerosa de saber lo que deparaba el destino y la reacción que tendría Sasuke con todo esto.

Tuve acceso a la habitación del Uchiha y Naruto ya se encontraba ahí. Me miró con los ojos opacos y enrojecidos, no dudé en abrazarlo y ambos nos detuvimos a observar al inconsciente Sasuke postrado en la cama.

— ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer Sakura-chan? —interrogó el rubio limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Sasuke se encontraba dormido con los brazos flexionados a los costados, con una expresión endeble que denotaba tristeza, algunos rasguños y moretones aunque nada grave que destacar y su hermoso cabello esparcido en la almohada donde descansaba, permitiéndonos apreciar mejor su rostro.

— Sasuke-kun no está solo —aseguré con determinación—. Nos tiene a nosotros.

No podía creer lo que había dicho, al perder una parte muy importante para él lo más probable es que quisiera morir. Aunque tuve el valor de decirlo, pretendía no abandonarlo, iba a necesitar mucha ayuda.

— Espero que él lo permita —desvió la mirada y se mordió el labio.

Juntos, nos quedamos todas las horas que fueron necesarias para que el herido pudiese despertar, ingresaron algunas enfermeras que lo revisaban y después unos cuantos médicos lo valoraban, pronosticando mejoría continua y satisfactoria. No me sorprendía, él era una persona admirable y sobretodo fuerte. Tomé de la mano a Sasuke y la apreté contra la mía, estaba muy preocupada y tan solo anhelaba que estuviera bien. Pero sabía que no iba a ser así.

Tan pronto como comenzó a abrir los ojos, estuvimos alerta con cierto temor y Naruto corrió a toda velocidad a avisarle al médico. Y la pesadilla comenzó.

— Que bueno que has despertado Sasuke-kun —me animé a recibirlo con la mejor sonrisa que pude ofrecer.

Me dirigió una mirada vacía y trató de reintegrarse con dificultad, reparó en todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor y pude comprobar que estaba consternado.. Un notorio atisbo de confusión en sus orbes negros, quedándose reservadamente perplejo ante lo que contemplaba, finalmente frunciendo el ceño exacerbado. Nuevamente se giró para observarme requiriendo una explicación análoga.

— ¿Qué hago aquí? —escrutó con supuesto recelo.

Estuve a punto de abrir la boca para responder, pero alguien detrás de mi se adelantó a los hechos, una voz femenina que ingresaba a la habitación. Ambos reparamos en la persona que iba a hablar.

— Por que tuviste un grave accidente hace un día —dictaminó la médico con seriedad, el nombre de esa respetable mujer era Tsunade Senju,—. Y es sorprendente que hayas sobrevivido por que has mejorado demasiado rápido. Quien lo diría.

Naruto llegó hasta mi lado pero decidí ignorarlo al prestarle atención al informe Tsunade. Los ojos avellana de la mujer no dejaban de examinar al Uchiha desde varios aspectos, posiblemente analizando las reacciones que éste adquiría, quise especular.

— ¿Y mis padres? —inquirió con rudeza a tal grado de parecer soez—. ¿Dónde están?

— Tus padres y tu hermano no lograron sobrevivir —respondió tras dar un pesado suspiro, la parte difícil de esto era notificar las malas noticias y tal vez ella se sentía mal al hacerlo, pero era su deber—. Itachi Uchiha murió por una hemorragia interna. Fugaku Uchiha tuvo un severo traumatismo craneoencefálico lo que le ocasionó la muerte y por último, Mikoto Uchiha, el impacto producido por el auto fue contundente, ella salió proyectada del auto , golpeándose la nuca perdiendo automáticamente la vida.

El rostro de Sasuke pareció contraerse involuntariamente conmocionado al escuchar esas palabras tan crudas y devastadoras, manteniéndose inmóvil y un poco aturdido por varios segundos que parecieron eternos, sin poder procesar toda aquella información que acababa de recibir. Poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos con ponderación.

— Eso no puede ser cierto —contradijo atónito, siendo la primera vez que lo avistaba tan enajenado, profesando abiertamente su sentir sin importar su soberbia—. Ellos no pudieron haber muerto.

— Estoy diciendo la verdad, ellos ya no están aquí—insistió Tsunade procurando contener su malhumor.

— Usted está enferma, es obvio que piensa que soy un imbécil —bramó Sasuke torciendo la boca alzando la voz enloqueciendo, perdiendo la razón.

— ¡Entiende de una vez Uchiha! —rugió Tsunade exasperada—. ¡Tus padres y tu hermano murieron! ¡Eres el único sobreviviente! ¡Estás solo!

Sasuke se calló. Respiró de una manera excesivamente acelerada, casi jadeante. Su rostro parecía sofocarse frenético y delirante, mordiéndose los labios con una desmedida bizarría ocasionando que un hilo de espesa sangre resbalara de su boca. Una inesperada reacción obstinante de parte del Uchiha fue que comenzó a perder la cordura de sí mismo y un grito ahogado de delirio escapó de sus labios. Yo nunca había visto algo parecido e inevitablemente me aproximé a él para ofrecer mi apoyo incondicional aunque Naruto tratara de detenme, sabiendo que Sasuke haría algo.

— ¡Tranquilízate Sasuke-kun! ¡Solamente te harás daño a ti mismo! —declaré con la intención de persuadirlo para apaciguar su incontenible ira.

Pero Sasuke no cedió. En el momento en que sintió que tomé una de sus manos me miró por el rabillo del ojo y giró para encararse. Sus amenazantes ojos se incrustaron en los míos con aversión y hostilidad, separándome de él en un impulsivo y brusco manotazo como acto de reprensión. Me sobresalté absorta e instintivamente abrazando mi lesionado regazo. Naruto me apartó de ahí colocándome detrás de él.

— ¡Cálmate de una vez! —advirtió el rubio imponiéndose con una fuerte voz que resonó en toda la habitación.

Sin embargo el Uchiha hizo caso omiso y se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos, sacudiéndose con manía los oscuros cabellos pareciendo azorado. Volvió a gritar fuertemente enloquecido, como si nosotros no estuviéramos escuchándolo. Quisimos intervenir pero Tsunade no nos dejó al interponerse en el camino.

— Esto no puede estar pasando, debe ser una puta ironía —se dijo a sí mismo con una desaliñada sonrisa escalofriante.

— Será muy difícil para su amigo superar esto, por que no se atreve a asimilar esto con más madurez —informó Tsunade—. Esto podría generar un posible trauma para él.

Sasuke se tornó violento e incluso intentó huir cuando pareció calmarse, pero afortunadamente fue sedado para no escapar y hacerse daño. Perdió todo atisbo de razón por lo que tuvo que permanecer alrededor de una semana más en el hospital, según los médicos, podía hundirse en una profunda depresión. Naruto y yo no parecíamos ser indispensables para el Uchiha menor ya que cuando lo visitábamos nos respondía con resentimiento, ofendiéndonos de diversas maneras. Un día comenzó a comportarse agresivo y quiso golpear a Naruto. Aún así, quisimos pasar la navidad en el hospital y obsequiarle algo para elevar su estado de ánimo aunque fue en vano por que en él todo había cambiado.

Y el cambio que Sasuke comenzó a manifestar fue angustiante, su temperamento empeoró y su actitud se transformó en una endemoniada hostilidad. Me disgustaba verlo así, provocándome un sentimiento opresivo en el pecho de dolor, me entristecían de sobre manera sus crueles rechazos pero no lo podía evitar.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer cuando salga del hospital?

— Tengo miedo de saber qué es lo que hará si lo dejamos solo Naruto —reconocí con sinceridad.

— ¿Sugieres algo? —inquirió a sabiendas de que yo era demasiado perspicaz.

La única solución que tenía pensado era ayudarlo por mi propia cuenta, estaba comenzando a hartarme de no poder hacer nada por él, me juré a mí misma alguna vez que estaría dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por Sasuke, así que, me iba a encargar de cuidarlo. Una oportunidad si era posible, podía emprender.

— Tenemos que llevarlo a mi departamento —aseveré con seguridad—. Le demostraré que la vida tiene que continuar si o si.

Naruto me miró estupefacto.

— ¿Estas segura de lo que dices?

Asentí. No era muy buena idea que Sasuke viviera con Naruto por que alguno de los dos acabaría descuartizado, mi rubio amigo no tenía la paciencia suficiente para cuidar de alguien tan impertinente como los de tipo Uchiha. Me las ingeniaría para hacerlo por mi propia cuenta y me armaría de valor para sobrellevar los maltratos del Uchiha.

— ¿Y si intenta lastimarte? —me di cuenta que el Uzumaki no estaba muy de acuerdo con mi idea—. Todavía no parece tranquilizarse por completo, es un especialista en manipulación.

Sasuke se estaba trastornando en ese hospital, francamente. Iban a preparar el papeleo necesario para dar de alta al Uchiha por lo que debimos subir hasta aquella temible habitación a hacérselo saber. Pero lo que él no sabía, era que si se rehusaba a convivir con personas en un entorno saludable y tomar la decisión de continuar con su vida y salir de aquella depresión, sería enviado a un hospital psiquiátrico en donde su salud mental iba a decaer súbitamente. Así que teníamos que evitarlo.

Arribamos a la habitación y el Uzumaki abrió la puerta con lentitud.

— Oi, teme —llamó Naruto con un ápice de ánimo—. Hoy saldrás del hospital.

Ninguna respuesta se percibió, Sasuke nos ignoró mientras se encontraba recostado observando el techo abstraído. Nos acercamos unos pasos para hablar mejor con él.

— Por tu propia seguridad, hemos hablado con los médicos del hospital y ellos han consentido tu custodia —comenzó a explicar con una extraña seriedad el rubio—. Pero no vivirás tu solo, así que lo harás con Sakura.

Debido a esto Sasuke reaccionó mostrando intransigencia, su aspecto se encontraba en condiciones apenas aceptables. Se levantó de la cama y quedo sentado en ella, dirigió sus ojos hasta nosotros, ojeras perceptibles y el rostro muy pálido. Insano.

— ¿Y quien dice que no me opondré? —refutó con desdén, mirándonos con los ojos repletos de apatía.

— La soledad no te hará ningún bien —contesté procurando hablar con calidez y ternura—. Ahora más que nunca necesitas comprensión y compañía.

— Nosotros no te vamos a abandonar —afirmó Naruto—. Lo quieras o no, así será.

Sasuke permaneció en silencio, no parecía creer lo que decíamos, sonrío con ironía y dispuesto a alegar con irritabilidad.

— No necesito de su lástima.

— No es nada parecido a la lástima. Si no aceptas lo que te estamos proponiendo, te internarán en un hospital psiquiátrico por tu mala conducta —amenazó Naruto.

Pudimos notar que Sasuke pareció pensarse las cosas mejor, ya que él odiaba los hospitales y estar encerrado sin hacer nada. Chasqueó la lengua sin nada que decir y sentí una pizca de esperanza comenzar a crecer, pero todavía era demasiado pronto para predecir resultados positivos.

Yo tenía la motivación necesaria para brindarle todo lo que fuese posible. Sasuke siempre había sido, muy apegado a su familia y aunque no pudiese entender todo el dolor que él estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, pretendía comprender, por que nadie deseaba perder a su familia de una manera realmente despiadada.

— ¿Y por qué contigo? —insistió insensiblemente.

— Por que yo buscaré la manera de hacerte feliz —respondí, nunca antes me había sentido lo suficientemente segura de lo que decía, él se asombró ligeramente sin poderlo ocultar.

Procuraría darle sentido a la vida de Sasuke y hacer que fuese feliz nuevamente. El gran amor que sentía por él me impulsaba a hacerlo, con la fe de que todo el esfuerzo que impusiera tal vez rendiría frutos en el futuro, por lo menos eso anhelaba con el corazón.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Bien,** ¿qué les ha parecido? ¿les gustó? dejen un **review** y lo sabré, espero les haya agradado.

He estado desvelándome a menudo, por lo que tendré que reponerme y todo eso. Nos leeremos después, gracias por leer.


End file.
